


into that good night

by GoingKnowhere



Series: play me a song of your fandoms, girl [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Just a playlist I created of music that reminded me of Jim Kirk ♥► 47 songs // 3 hours*direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning





	into that good night

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere/playlist/3SD0lsgG9eFxsERC1SxPAT?si=qcVcdvYmTGq-IpQPegmD2Q)!!!  
> Reminder, these are songs that I heard and made me think of Jim.
> 
> And why is it that long? Well I have a hard time trimming things down and I prefer to just turn on music and let it runs it's course for a decent chunk of time
> 
> And truthfully this isn't my favorite design for a playlist cover, but it's what I have :\
> 
> *I will continue to add to it as I discover songs

_*images used to make this cover do not belong to me. Cover was also made on Polyvore before they shut the site down._

 

* * *

 

 

_**into that good night** _

~ A Captain James T. Kirk inspired playlist

 

**Track Listing:**

☼ **Sabotage ||**  Beastie Boys

☼  **The Last Goodbye**  || Billy Boyd

☼  **Gives You Hell**  || The All-American Rejects

☼  **Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes**  || Fall Out Boy

☼  **Beggin For Thread**  || Banks

☼  **Centuries ||**  Fall Out Boy

☼  **Pedestrian at Best**  || Courtney Barnett

☼  **Supermassive Black Hole**  || Muse

☼  **Welcome to the Black Parade**  || My Chemical Romance

☼  **Overkill ||**  Colin Hay

☼  **Fireflies ||**  Owl City

☼  **LOST BOY**  || Troye Sivan

☼  **Wanted Dead Or Alive**  || Bon Jovi

☼  **Castle ||**  Halsey

☼  **Weightless ||**  All Time Low

☼  **Goner ||** Twenty One Pilots

☼  **“From Now On We Are Enemies” ||**  Fall Out Boy

☼  **Shake It Off**  || Taylor Swift

☼  **Polarize ||**  Twenty One Pilots

☼  **Save Rock And Roll**  ||  Fall Out Boy

☼  **Battle Cry**  || Imagine Dragons

☼  **Carry on Wayward Son**  || Kansas

☼  **Laura Palmer**  || Bastille

☼  **Lazaretto ||**  Jack White

☼  **Renegade ||**  Styx

☼  **I Don’t Care**  || Fall Out Boy

☼  **Titanium ||**  David Guetta, Sia

☼  **What A Catch, Donnie**  || Fall Out Boy

☼  **Unsteady ||**  X Ambassadors

☼ **Break The Rules**  || Charli XCX

☼  **Golden ||**  Fall Out Boy

☼  **Aeolus ||**  Freelance Whales

☼  **Ready Aim Fire**  || Imagine Dragons

☼  **(Coffee’s For Closers)**  || Fall Out Boy

☼  **Ride ||**  Twenty One Pilots

☼ **When You Were Young**  || The Killers

☼  **Generator^Second Floor**  || Freelance Whales

☼  **Human** // Rag’n’Bone Man

☼ **Look What You Made Me Do** || Taylor Swift

☼ **Car Radio** || Twenty One Pilots

☼ **Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)** || Fall Out Boy

☼ **Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea** || Fall Out Boy

☼ **The Good, The Bad And The Dirty** || Panic! At The Disco

☼ **Therapy** || All Time Low

☼ **Victorious** || Panic! At The Disco

☼ **Blown Away** || Carrie Underwood

☼ **Champion** || Fall Out Boy

 

* * *

 

*direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to more on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere/playlist/3SD0lsgG9eFxsERC1SxPAT?si=qcVcdvYmTGq-IpQPegmD2Q)!!!
> 
> *title from Dylan Thomas’ poem [‘Do not go gentle into that good night’](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/do-not-go-gentle-good-night)
> 
> *direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning


End file.
